The Key to Apparition is CONCENTRATION
by redredreglasses
Summary: They say all there is to apparition is to cncentrate REALLY hard on the desired place. Don't ask Lily why she's staring at James Potter then! A fic invloving brain failures, stuttering and Lily developing an obsession for hazel twinkling eyes. LJ 2shot
1. Lily: Brain failures and twinkling eyes

**The Key to Apparition is CONCENTRATION**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

The man standing up at the front is an absolute idiot.

I've already read all of this information in books from the library. He's a ministry apparition instructor for Merlin's sake! He's meant to know more than the books in Hogwarts library. He's not meant to just collate six books worth of information into a five minute speech! How am I going to be able to apparate before Potter can if I don't get any more information about apparition?

Woah Lily! Woah! You actually have a goal to beat James Potter?

Stop eyes, stop! Stop staring at him!

Come on, he's not that great looking. Actually, I think I'm kidding myself. He is so cute. Sigh.

Ok. Note to self: do not let him catch you staring at him.

I know what I'll do. I'll look at him for ten seconds and then look away. Then he might not notice.

Starting from now.

1

He's talking to his three best friends: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

2.

Why can't they be quiet? I have to listen to Mister-what's-his-name to make sure I can apparate in my first go. I've read so many books on it; apparition can't be that hard.

3

They say apparition is easy as long as you concentrate on the place you want to go **really** hard.

4

Don't ask me why I'm looking at Potter then. Hang on. I know why. It's that awesome hair. How I wish I could run my hands through it –

5.

Go Professor McGonagall! I think she deserves a highly commendable certificate for those vocal cords! She's going to have no voice for a week. And all just to tell Potter and his gang off…

6

I feel so sorry for her. They only listened for a tenth of a second and then went back to whispering hurriedly again. Potter's hazel eyes are sparkling slightly. Is that physically possible? Or is it just in my head?

7

Maybe I should ask Alice. No, I cannot ask Alice whether James Potter's eyes are sparkling! She'd think I like Potter! Not that she doesn't think I don't have a crush on Potter at the moment anyway. Why didn't I pick a best friend who was oblivious to the thoughts of others?

'Lily.'

8

No! I will not answer! I have 1.75 more seconds of looking at Potter and his bright, twinkling eyes. I could stare at those eyes forever…

'Lily!'

9

Oh! Those gorgeous eyes just blinked.

AT ME!

Turn away, Lily! Before it's too late. Come on. Keep blinking! Blame it on the eye lash in your eye. Don't smirk at me Potter! I have not been looking at you for the past 9.57 seconds.

'LILY!'

10

Oh, a distraction! An excuse to look away from Potter's hazel eyes. Except, the voice belongs to Alice.

Oh no. Lily Evans, you are so dead.

'Yes, Al?'

Keep it cool, Lily. Act innocent. Remember: smile and nod. After all: innocent until proven guilty.

'What have you been doing for the past few seconds?'

McGonagall is going to look at us and tell us off for talking! I could receive my first ever detention!

'Oh…um…nothing much…'

Hmmm. Pathetic answer. What happened to keeping calm?

'Oh, really, Lil? Nothing at all?'

Alice! Stop raising your eyebrows at me! I'm being honest! Nothing was happening. Don't see straight through me!

'Just had an eye lash in my eye.'

Good comeback, Lil. You actually managed a sentence this time.

'And of course you had to blink in the particular direction to your right where a particular person is standing?'

ALICE! Just pretend you didn't catch me, ok? Get a grip. That is not going to happen so make something up. Ummm…

'Well…um…I didn't want to face you or the professors when I was blinking my eye to get the lash out. You…uh…might have thought it was…uh…rude?'

Mental slap. Why did I make that last statement a question?

'It's rude to blink? I haven't heard that one before.'

Why do I feel like a little kid being told off by their parent?

'It's a habit my mum does; you know, it goes through the family.'

'Hmmm…'

She's still raising her eyebrows at me. She so does not believe my lame excuse. Ok. Need an idea for a change of subject. Immediately.

Um…Um…

'Hey Lil, why is Potter staring at you? I thought he stopped doing that months ago.'

Damn. Too late to change the subject. I have to answer intelligently so that she won't think that I like Potter. I wouldn't want my best friend to draw the wrong conclusions.

'I don't know.'

Very intellectual. Tell me again, how I managed to get straight 'O's on my OWLs?

'Maybe he likes you.'

'Don't be silly, Alice.'

Wow. I got that sentence out quick. Perhaps my mouth is finally catching up to my brain.

'Well of course he likes you. Hasn't he been asking you out since 3rd year?'

'…'

Maybe not. Is it possible to get brain transplants? I need a brain that actually thinks properly.

'Yeah, well…uh…he was only joking.'

'From the look in his eyes at the moment, I wouldn't say that.'

Maybe I was right about the twinkling eyes!

'Now everyone! Remember the three Ds!'

Mister-what's-his-name is just finishing up his speech.

'The key to apparition is concentration. Step one: fix your mind firmly on you desired destination – in this case the hoop in front of you.'

Ok, I can do this. I can beat Potter.

'Step two: focus your determination to occupy the visualized space. Let your yearning to enter it flood from your mind to your body.'

Oh. I can just imagine his face when I manage to apparate before he does. I can see his glittering hazel eyes –

'Step three: Only when I give the command, turn on the spot, feeling your way to nothingness, moving with deliberation.'

I am going to do this. All it is is concentration.

'On my command…one – two – THREE!'

I half turn on the spot. There is a little 'pop' and everything goes black and I am being pressed hard from all direction. A moment later, I open my eyes.

Two strong arms are wrapped around my back, making sure that I stay up-right, and I am facing someone. It isn't Alice.

'Lily, are you alright?'

I know that voice. I look up into the speaker's face. There are two wonderful sparkling eyes looking over me. I sigh and smile.

Hang on.

Get that smile off your face, Lily!

You just apparated into the arms of James Potter! Not good! Not good at all!

James is smiling slightly. Not a smirk, just a smile. You know, he's exactly the right height for me. I could fit my head perfectly under his chin.

'As they say,' Sirius says coming up behind James, 'the key to apparition is concentrating on Destination, Determination and Deliberation.'

He is smirking at me.

Argh! What am I doing? Potter will think that I like him now!

'Uh, James?'

He doesn't answer and instead gives me a questioning look. I don't think I've ever called him 'James' before.

'I just have … a … um … a headache.'

Without further explanation, I disconnect James's hands from around my back and run to the door of the Great Hall.

'Lily!'

As I'm going through the door, I see that James has a complete love struck look on his face; his hazel eyes twinkling madly.

**A/N: Hmmm… I wrote this fic in a very different style from my other fics. Please tell me if you thought it was any good.**

**BTW: I am still updating my other fics so if you're interested have a look at them.**

**Should I leave this as a one-shot?**

**Or should I have a second chapter or a sequel?**

**Maybe if I get enough review I'll think about it… **

**Hint, hint:)**

**Redglasses :)**


	2. James: Brain disfunction and transplants

**The Key to Apparition is CONCENTRATION**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N: I received 23 reviews for my first chapter and many reviewers asked for another chapter! Thanks so much for all of the reviews! They meant so much to me and I was so glad so many people wanted another chapter! **

**Thanks to all reviewers: **Lady Grint, 100-percent-Harry-Potter-obsessed, teengirl01, A Vermilion Memory, cerdinalz, dasey-rose, Lily's Petal, emerald sea, Heather, Cassie, tomfelton4eva, james-s2-lily, Vywien is me, breanna, Jordanne, Starlight Shimmer, piggy396, codswallop, webling-girl05, fuzzy-blanket21, drugged-on-chocolate, Danimister, Trinity Day

**(Just think: reviewers are advertised in the next chapter! Lol!) **

**Special thanks to Lady Grint and Danimister who gave me some ideas and inspiration for this chapter!**

**Chapter 2:**

"BLACK! POTTER! PETTIGREW! LUPIN! Fifty Points from Gryffindor! Would you be quiet at once? How dare you show such disrespect to a highly commendable apparition instructor such as Professor Tofty? If I catch you again, it will be detentions for all four of you, DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Believe it or not, Professor Minnie, we **did** hear your screaming voice from our situation ten metres away from you. Remarkable, isn't it?

I don't think she understands something though: what is the point of taking fifty house points away from Gryffindor?

Firstly, they're from her own house.

Secondly, I'll just earn those fifty points back on Monday at transfiguration. Actually, the fifty points that she took away could have been the points that were awarded to me on Friday at herbology anyway, so, no big deal in taking them away. It's quite a useful plan: you build up a few points in your house vials and then spend them on days like today when listening to what's-his-name apparition instructor at the front is the last thing that you want to do.

Silence echoes throughout the hall for a moment – something that always happens after a teacher looses control – but of course it has to be broken by something and then the activity that was originally told off for is resumed – another piece of evidence to show that teachers are completely clueless.

Sirius has that look on his face; the strange analysing look that doesn't suit him because generally he doesn't give a shit about thinking about things. This little rule is always broken when he is told off.

He leans forward to whisper, '**if**, **if** she catches us,' and his face shows such an obvious look of achievement because he realised this 'crucial fact' that Remus and I crack up into silent fits of laughter. Well, technically, me more than Remus on account of Remus being a goody-goody-prefect and has 'pride at setting examples' for younger students.

Peter is standing between us and looking between me (laughing silently), Remus (laughing silently and completely failing to look dignified and prefect-like) and Sirius (looking as though he thinks he deserves a prize). Wormtail's eyebrows are narrowed and his jaw is clenched as his brain attempts to catch up to what is going on. He's in the same position that he was in two weeks ago when Lily described him as a stunned mullet. I've never understood that muggle saying.

Speaking of Miss Perfect-Prefect Lily…

Ah, there she is, off to my left; you can't miss her gorgeous fiery-red hair and stunning emerald eyes.

Hang on a second…

What the hell is Lily doing?

Instead of looking and listening conscientiously to what's-his-face at the front (her normal habit at any variation of class), she's looking in the complete opposite direction…

In my direction…

No, STRAIGHT AT ME!

This is Lily Evans that we're talking about.

The same Evans who hates my guts.

And the same Evans that I am completely head-over-heels in love for.

Her cheeks suddenly turn a shade of scarlet and she's blinking her eyes madly. Is this some weird form of communication?

I blink, trying to clear my eyes.

There's got to be something wrong with my optic nerve or whatever the nerve is called that runs from my eye to brain!

Why is she looking at me?

Maybe there's something wrong with my eyes!

'Padfoot!' I hiss, 'are my eyes gone? Ruptured? Exploded? A different colour? Different sizes? Popping out? Wizzing about – '

'Prongs! Shut up! You're eyes are fine! It's your brain that's obsessed with them that's having the problems! Get over it!'

So, it's not the eyes…

Oh, Merlin…

MY BRAIN?

Is it possible to get brain transplants? A brain that can actually understand the messages that are being sent from my eyes would definitely be useful…

'Padfoot,' I hiss again (I would ask Moony, but Moony is back to his general behaviour of trying to impress McGonagall by listening to what's-his-face and won't even acknowledge that I'm speaking, let alone answer me. In actually fact, I think he's gone to sleep standing up; he has the half-eye-closed trick working well). 'Does St. Mungos do brain tranplants? Cause I think I need one. My brain is – '

' – Completely crazy and insane and is turning my friend into a hoodlum?'

Stupid smartarse! You're supposed to be helping, Padfoot, not mocking me!

'Stop mocking me! I'm dead serious (I don't even bother to glare at Sirius's pathetic grin) about brain transplants! I'll ask you again: does St Mungos do brain – '

'Prongs! (Moony decides to wake up when we talk about anything remotely scientific) Imagine the repercussions (Wormtail looks at Remus in a weird way to try and interpret what he just said) of getting a brain transplant! Your entire body would be transformed and modified to think in someone else's mind! You would not be anything like James Potter! You would behave differently, retort to different ideas differently and in a completely different manner, you would like different things – '

' – Have crushes on different chicks – '

'Don't interrupt me, Padfoot. Now as I was saying…'

Moony's voice turns off in my head.

If I got a brain transplant, I might not love Lily Evans anymore!

'–Actually be polite to Minnie and listen to what she says in class– '

Or quidditch! I could hate quidditch!

'–Fail transfiguration– '

I might not even be a wizard anymore!

'– Not even be a wizard anymore– '

Well, I guess that wipes out the brain transplant suggestion.

'– Like Snivelus! – '

'Padfoot! Shut your mouth! I'm trying to think!'

Maybe Lily really was looking at me…

MAYBE SHE LIKES ME BACK!

Sigh.

She is so beautiful.

It's a Saturday so she's let her hair loose to float below her shoulders.

Please, Lily, please!

You have to like me!

You're gorgeous, beautiful, intelligent, considerate, honest, fair, just, caring, understanding, thoughtful, kind, smart, pretty, loyal, gorgeous – '

'Now everyone! Remember the three Ds!'

How dare you interrupt my musing, Mister-what's-your-name!

Oh, he's **finally **finishing up his speech.

'The key to apparition is concentration. Step one: fix your mind firmly on you desired destination – in this case the hoop in front of you.'

Would he hurry up? I want to get back to thinking about Lily…

'Step two: focus your determination to occupy the visualized space. Let your yearning to enter it flood from your mind to your body.'

…gorgeous…intelligent…understanding…

'Step three: Only when I give the command, turn on the spot, feeling your way to nothingness, moving with deliberation.'

WHAT?

On his command?

We're apparating now?

But I wanna think about Lily!

'On my command…one – two – THREE!'

Looking next to me, I see Remus do some random leap dance turn so I follow, half turning on the spot. I hear a 'pop' and everything goes black and I am being pressed hard from all directions.

My arms are wrapped around something. It tilts backwards slightly and I hold tighter so that the thing doesn't fall.

This can't be good…

I open my eyes, half dreading to see what I've accidentally done while apparating.

LILY?

Did she apparate to me?

Or did I appararate to her?

How do I find out?

Talking.

'Lily, are you alright?'

Up until now, she hasn't looked at me but when she hears my voice she lifts her head slightly so that her eyes meet mine.

A small smile adorns her face and she sighs softly.

What is going on here?

I thought she hated me!

Now, she's biting her lip as though she's trying to chew the smile off her face although it's not really working.

It's quite interesting actually. She's exactly the right height for me. She would be able to fit her head perfectly under my chin if she needed to be held of comforted or –

' – As they say,' I almost jump at Sirius's voice from behind me. 'The key to apparition is concentrating on Destination, Determination and Deliberation.'

Would Lily hate me if I leant forward and kissed –

'Uh, James?'

I raise my eyebrows in surprise and then I register what she said.

SHE CALLED ME JAMES NOT POTTER!

For the first time in life, she called me James!

'I just have … a … um … a headache.'

I don't understand….

What does having a headache got to do with any of this?

She moves her hands around her back and gently unlinks my arms from around her before making a run for the exit of the Great Hall.

'Lily!'

I can't believe it!

She's going to disappear and I won't be able to talk to her about this and ask her what just happened!

Lily reaches the door and I see her eyes darting back to me quickly before escaping through the door, a gorgeous smile on her perfect face.

Perhaps, I really don't need the brain transplant now…

**A/N: Well, that's the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**I still prefer the first chapter but this one isn't too bad. **

**I'm thinking of writing one more chapter to explain the aftermath of the apparition lesson and then leaving it as a three-shot. I'm still not sure so reviews would definitely help me decide and help me update quicker! (hehe; hint, hint!)**

**Opinions are always welcome and I'd love to hear suggestions, ideas etc.**

**BTW: I am still updating my other Lily/James and Ron/Hermione fic so if you're interested, have a look at them.**

**Thanks again to reviewers from chapter 1!**

**Redglasses:)**


	3. Perceptive Remus and Damsel Lily

**The Key to Apparition is CONCENTRATION**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N: I received more reviews!!! **

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews!!!**

**Thanks to all reviewers: **zhangie Divine Peace Telemachos Wackysocks ficrocks  
crzyazngrl-in luv Sapphire818 millionreasons RandomObsessivePsychoFangir...  
teengirl01 Danimister Vywien is me A Vermilion Memory drugged-on-chocolate Jordanne bookwormballerina Starlight Shimmer cerdinalz Yorke0593 firewhisky  
Fairy Love SockMonkey101 piggy396 greenmaiden 100-percent-Harry-Potter-ob... snazzysnez Snow White kat84234568  
**(Just think: reviewers are advertised in the next chapter!!! Lol!) **

**Chapter 3**

**Remus**

'As they say,' Sirius reels off, 'the key to apparition is concentration on Destination, Determination and Deliberation.'

Lily's eyes flicker towards Sirius for a moment before returning to James's face. A smile is forming at her mouth which she is obviously trying to keep in check by biting her lower lip. She is failing desperately.

I swiftly elbow Sirius in the side and glare when he faces me and try to shut him up.

Maybe, _finally_, Lily will agree to go out with James.

The rest of our 6th year group is in an uproar: shouting across the hall to each other, trying to discover what event could possible result in Lily being held in James's arms. McGonagall, predictable as ever, is yelling over the raucous to get everyone listening and, as predicted, her methods are not working for approximately 97.85 of the population of Hogwarts 6th Year.

' – a headache.'

What? Bloody brain being too perceptive about my surroundings. I've missed most of the conversationg!

Sirius turns and smirks when he sees my expression of confusion.

'For Merlin's sake Moony, for once in your life, accept that you can't multi task and pay attention!'

'Hypocrite,' I mutter back although I'm certain he didn't hear it because of the volume of the yelling around us.

Since when does Sirius pay attention, let alone try and concentrate on more than one task?

I think that someone is a tiny bit jealous.

Huh?

Why is Lily _leaving_???

They're meant to kiss!

'It wasn't going to happen then, Moony,' Sirius whispers to me (I must have accidentally spoken that last line out loud…). 'They were both too stunned to move let alone grapple tongues in an emotionally passionate display and earn a week of detention from Minnie. I must congratulate the both of them later today for their use of conversation when hit with such an emotionally deep event. Why didn't you listen and be perceptive about the _important_ conversation rather than the world around you?'

'Shut up, Sirius.'

I know: brilliant comeback.

And I'm supposed to be the well-spoken one…

Pft.

Somehow, Sirius has wrenched my mouth speechless and I can't think of a decent retort.

Merlin help me…

He's singing…

'The hills are alive with the sound of James confessing his love for Lily-'

Sirius is interrupted by Peter hissing back, 'Sirius, that doesn't work. You have too many syllables. Besides, it's 'The hills are alive with the sound of music.' Haven't you ever seen the Sound of Music.?'

Peter does a shocking, mind rendering rendition of the line in a whispering wail as McGonagall has the hall under control and he obviously doesn't want to be caught out talking again.

Sirius cringes at Peter and then leans over to me in mild surprise, 'Peter has seen a muggle movie?'

I roll my eyes in reply. Peter is the major hijacker of the Potter's muggle VCR over the holidays and Sirius knows this fact as well as I do.

Sirius realizes that he should be defending himself and snaps out of his surprised look and swings back to his original tone of voice.

'Peter! Haven't you ever heard of being creative? I thought that my song line was very appropriate given the circumstances. And besides, you have the wrong movie! The song 'The Sound of Music' is from the movie 'Moulin Rouge!' I would know – I saw that movie with James over the holidays! (Sirius obviously enjoyed the _interesting_ dressing and dancing throughout the movie – cough, cough) It's at the start, you know when the guy is filling in for the play and they sing 'the hills are alive with the sound of music?'

Peter shakes his head in disgust as Sirius sings the line. If he and Peter were auditioning for that muggle Idol shown on television, they would have been the most hilarious auditionees to play on the audition tapes.

Before Peter can open his mouth to object, Sirius turns around to where James is standing frozen and gives James his cue to agree and back him up. I let out a small cough to cover a snort. Sirius has got to be stupid if he thinks that he can wake James up from his trance of staring at the door through which Lily left.

'Prongs, mate? You with us?'

Sirius waves his hand up and down in front of James's eyes with no success. Peter steps back slightly as he sees Sirius bite his lover lip in an attempt at controlling his patience.

As predicted, it doesn't work.

'JAMES!'

'Whoops,' Peter mutters and edges slowly away from Sirius and towards a group of silent students nearby.

'MR BLACK! ONE DAY OF DETENTION! IF I CATCH YOU SCREAMING AGAIN, IT WILL BE A WEEKS WORTH!'

'Nice, Pad,' Peter whispers, 'perhaps next time, remember to talk softer.'

Sirius grins and rolls his eyes.

'PETTIGREW! WOULD YOU STOP TALKING AT ONCE? I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TO INTERRUPT PROFESSOR TOFTY TO TRY AND GET IT THROUGH YOUR BLOODY THICK SKULLS TO SHUT UP!'

Once again, complete silence engulfs the hall and the mass of the hall take a hesitating step away from McGonagall, shocked speechless by the use of her slightly colourful language.

Peter looks as though he's on the urge of wetting himself – he can't cope well with being told off by a teacher.

On the other hand, Sirius looks completely indifferent and instead of shutting his mouth and obeying McGonagall, he turns to James once more, determination in his eyes to get the boy in front of him to do the right thing and snap out of his semi-conscious-self-induced-coma.

'Ok, James, it's enough. Stop staring at the door and look at me when I'm talking to you. I said, 'look at me!' Fine. Don't look at me. But I'm still going to ramble on in your ear and you had better be listening to me.'

James does not respond.

Sirius takes a deep breath and Peter, once again, takes a step away, knowing as well as I do that deep breathing is not a brilliant way to control anger and impatience. Well, with Sirius, anyway, the method tends to fail for the majority of the time.

'James, you are a Gryffindor. That means that you're meant to be brave and courageous.'

Still no movement on the receiving part of the speech.

'You are not supposed to be completely stunned and petrified whenever a conflict comes along.'

Sirius is very far from succeeding whatever it is that he wants to achieve.

'For Merlin's Sake James! (Luckily, Sirius remembers to keep his voice down) If you're so infatuated with Lily go and find her!'

'Huh?'

We should have known that the word 'Lily' would wake him up…

'You're missing your chance! Go and find her!'

James gives him a questioning look as if to say, 'who?'

'LILY! WHO ELSE WOULD I MEAN? NOW GO BEFORE YOU LOSE YOUR LAST EVER CHANCE WITH HER!'

Peter has a second and a half to mutter, 'whoops' before McGonagall completely loses her head.

'SIRIUS BLACK! TWO WEEKS WORTH OF DETENTION! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, _RIGHT NOW!_'

Sirius bolts out of the door, dragging James along with him.

I look at Peter.

Peter looks at me.

I look back at Peter.

Peter looks back at me.

'Whoops?' Peter asks.

I roll my eyes.

……………………………………………………………………

**Lily**

I always thought that the Hogwarts House system was completely overrated and a misrepresentation of so many people.

I was always correct.

Apparently Gryffindors are brave and courageous people.

Apparently.

Or apparently not in my case.

And so, I have achieved my goal of proving the school wrong by locking myself in a broom closet somewhere on the third floor. I wasn't even brave enough to leave my wand outside the door and really lock myself in for eternity. Or perhaps, the fact that I have my wand with me means that I still have the chance to redeem my 'bravery and courageousness' and escape from the broom closet to face the world? I highly doubt it. I think it's more the fact that I'm a little nervous in the dark and my wand just happens to double as a muggle torch as well as being the key to redeeming my 'bravery and courageousness' that is buried _very_ deep inside.

Bravery is so overrated.

Take Jam- I mean Potter for example.

If he's so in love with me, why didn't he follow?

In fairytales, when the princess – actually, in my case, perhaps the not-so-gorgeous damsel in distress – flees from the dreaded castle away from the evil dragon and its minions – in my case, The Great Hall, McGonagall (who I'm sure is quite capable of breathing fire), Tofty (Head minion – could murder someone by just talking to them into a stupor) and the 6th Year students (the remainder of the minions – murder by embarrassment) – isn't the brave prince/ knight in shining amour – in my case, perhaps James Potter – meant to chase after the princess and rescue her and convince her of his undying love for her?

That means I have to stay here until James finds me.

Which could be another couple of years if he hasn't even left the hall yet.

Why didn't I bring food?

Or maybe, he won't even come to look for me.

Not that I care of course.

I don't need a knight in shining amour to find me and look after me.

I always did like fairytales though…

…when I was younger, of course.

No, I'm an independent, modern day girl who can live by herself and doesn't need a boyfriend to protect her.

Maybe James actually doesn't love me…

Oh my god.

Where the blazes did that come from???

Lily Evans??? Is that you???

What is wrong with you head???

You've mused about the words 'James' and 'boyfriend' in almost the same paragraph…

Something is wrong.

_Very_ wrong.

I mean, I don't like, let alone love, James. So why should he be obligated to love me?

I don't love James Potter. He doesn't love me.

And it doesn't bother me, ok?

But…

I don't love James Potter!

Maybe…

I don't even _like_ James Potter!

Well… actually that's a lie. I kind of like him.

But I don't love him.

No…

I don't love him.

Well, I don't think that I do… much…

Repeat after me: I do not love James Potter.

But what if I did love James Potter? I _did_ apparate to him.

By accident.

But remember: Destination, Determination and Deliberation. And it was _him_ that I apparated to.

I don't love James Potter. I'm not even crying about the fact that he didn't follow me. If I'm not crying, it can't have meant that much to me. Right?

Right…

See, I'm not cryin – Lily? Oh Merlin…

……………………………………………………………………

**A/N:**

**Sorry for not updating in ages – I've been having problems with my computer for a while and it just got fixed so I'm back to writing!**

**I think I'll do one more chapter after this one.**

**What do you think?**

**Review and give any opinions/ideas/ or just say hi!!!!**

**NOTE: I have just loaded up 2 chapters of a new LJ fic that I'm writing called 'Musings, Notes and Broken Resolutions of Lily and Co.' so if you get a chance, please have a look at it!**

**And remember: review!!! Please:)**

**redglasses**


End file.
